In recent years, analysis engines that analyze various data have been developed with development of information processing techniques. Various analysis engines, for example, an analysis engine that generates location information tracing the flow of a person from moving image data, an analysis engine that specifies a person from still image data, and an analysis engine that generates text data from speech data have been developed.
Further, an analysis system that combines the same type or different types of analysis engines to produce various analysis results from input data has also been developed. It can be applied to, for example, a system that executes an analysis such as processing video data inputted from a camera by using a flow extraction engine, a face extraction engine, an age determination engine and so on in parallel or in series and thereby determining a person of a given behavior. Moreover, there is an analysis system that executes image processing in another stage as described in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-303102
Although an analysis system that combines a plurality of analysis engines as described above needs continuous data processing by the respective analysis engines and needs real-time analysis, processing by a certain one of the analysis engines may delay. Thus, there arises a problem that processing by the whole analysis system delay and a required analysis result cannot be quickly obtained. On the other hand, in a case where sufficient processing performance is given to an information processing device in which the respective analysis engines are installed for the purpose of preventing delay of analysis, a problem of increase of the cost of the system arises.